Shadowhunter
"Heartbreak? Do you think I'm afraid of heartbreak? I'm not afraid of that, I'm afraid the moment I begin to think or feel something real I'll learn to realize it's all a made-up fantasy within my mind. Most good things are, and it's sad to think I've been forced to realize that." Description Shadowhunter is a very small, long-furred, fluffy black she-cat with pale green eyes, a white left front paw, thinner fur around her belly and a very long tail with a scar just above her hip. There are grey hairs along her muzzle and eyes due to age. Personality Shadow can be very calm, motherly, encouraging and loyal when she's on her good side. When on her bad, she can be very hostile, inconsiderate and rude. History Shadowhunter was born alongside her 4 siblings under the great oaks. She was born to a rogue named Rose and a Riverclan warrior named Howlingsky. Howlingsky and Rose determined the best way to hide their kits would be to give them to clans who could not trace their ancestry. Shadowhunter, Stormcloud, and Harmonyhowl were given to Thunderclan, while Cardinalcall and Pansyheart were given away to Shadowclan. Shadowhunter was adopted by a queen name Sugarberry, who also took in Stormcloud and Harmonyhowl. She was raised like a normal kit from here. When she became an apprentice, the clan was going through a drought and many warriors had been lost. Velvetstar took her under her wing and saw to it that Shadowhunter was trained. She excelled in hunting almost instantly, able to hunt anywhere with ease. This earned her the suffix -hunter to honor this amazing skill. When she became a warrior, Onyxstar had just become a leader not long after and the two began to form a strong bond. They quickly fell in love and had Flashpaw as their only kit. Shadowhunter adored Flashpaw and spoiled him as a kit, never leaving his side and giving him everything he wanted. Sadly, around the time Flashpaw turned 4 moons old, Onyxstar lost all of his lives in an attack. Shadowhunter found comfort in Hailstrike, who was sworn in as deputy under the new Lavenderstar. Hailstrike even took Flashpaw as an apprentice in order to get closer with Shadowhunter, who still babied Flashpaw. The two confessed their feelings to one another, but nothing ever got to arise between them. Two-legs lured a bunch of clan cats out of their clans and captured them. When Shadowhunter learned that Hailstrike and Flashpaw had both vanished, she was devastated. Shadowhunter hunted more, which helped heal her wounded heart. One night during a hunt she ran into Nighthawk and the two quickly connected. She resisted at first, mostly because she had just lost Hailstrike and because he was from Windclan. When Thunderclan got hit with yellow cough, Shadowhunter was among the first to get sick, which only made her seek comfort more. In the middle of her sickness, Windclans food shortage was taking place and she took note of how hungry Nighthawk looked. She wanted to help him out, so when she felt better she took Nighthawk off territory to hunt. After the hunt, they both confessed their attraction to one another and decided to become mates despite the code. After their hunting session, Shadowhunter fell pregnant and with the fear of her clan knowing they were half-clan, she hid it from everyone... including Nighthawk. It wasn't until the day she had the kits did she alert Nighthawk, who helped her deliver all 4 kits. Fearing cats would know the kits were half-clan, Shadowhunter and Nighthawk divided up the kits and each brought two home. Shadowhunter brought home Cranestep and Shadowpaw, claiming them to be the children of a loner to Batstar. She raised them well, taking in Timberkit and Bravekit just as her two were made apprentices, which kept her in the nursery even after they aged up. She also received Darkpaw as an adopted son alongside Shadepaw as an adopted daughter. Just when things seemed to be settling, Shadowhunter found out she was pregnant again. This time she alerted Nighthawk ahead of time, who was ecstatic but worried. She felt the same, this time refusing to name a father to her clan out of her right to not have to say. Sadly, during the delivery one of her kits was born deformed, giving him the name "Twistedkit" in mourning of his fate. She brought her son, Elkpaw, over to Nighthawk and the two agreed Starclan did not wish them to have any more kits. After this she would never see Nighthawk again, as the tom was found dead on the thunderpath. Once her kit, Moorpaw, and her adopted children were made apprentices, she retired to the elders den. Relationships * Onyxstar ** "I sometimes look up at the stars and remember all the times he told me we'd one day walk up there together. That we'd always be side by side. I guess some dreams are meant to only stay in the mind. I hope it's Flashpaw he walks side by side with now... I miss him, even if my heart now belongs to another" * Hailstrike ** "I know our relationship is... strained... harsh... poisoned. And I will never ask you for forgiveness. I spent so long trying to find you after you were taken- but I can't spend my whole life waiting for you to appear when all the clans believed you and the other missing cats dead. I had to move on with my life, just as you had told me to after Onyxstar died. I never stopped thinking about you, and despite the hatred, you now see me with I'm glad you're home. I hope one day we can make amends." * Nighthawk ** "After Onyxstar and Hailstrike, I was beginning to think myself mad for wanting love in my life. I never expected to find that in you... especially considering our differences. It warms my heart that you want to be with me the way I want to be with you. But it also wounds me to think I will only ever have you the way I want when we have both passed. I love you, Nighthawk... no other tom would sacrifice so much for me." * Velvetstar ** "You were gone too soon, a true Thunderclan symbol if I had ever seen one. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. From letting us in the clan to mentoring me when there was no one else, you've given me the biggest chance at life." * Duskwing, Thrushpaw, and Elk-kit ** "I know you have no clue who I am, or if you do... it's nothing more than some Thunderclan name tossed around at gatherings. But I love you and I will always take a moment to seek you out at gatherings. It is safer you don't know who I am... maybe one day you will" * Darkpaw, Shadepaw, Snowpaw, and Berrypaw ** "Even though you are not mine by birth, I promise to be the Mother I was to my other kits. I will sit and watch you grow and back you up every chance I get. I will also one day think back to the day I got you when you become a warrior" Other Genetic Code: ll Bbl XoXo Dd dmdm aa Mcmc spsp tata bmbm ii wbwb EE CC Wsw Category:Thunderclan Category:She-cat Category:Elder